


Improvisation

by ToriCeratops



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the saying... best laid plans of mice and men and all.  So you plan, and you make it perfect, and then an international ring of art thieves goes and ruins everything.</p>
<p>Sometimes you just have to roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://toriceratops.tumblr.com) as a gift to [Unwin-Hart](http://unwin-hart.tumblr.com).

“ _Avingon_.  He says.”

Eggsy watches Harry move, spinning to give momentum to the ancient metal plate in his hand, and counts. The second it leaves Harry’s hands the older man crouches and Eggsy begins running forward, leaping over him in the narrow corridor.  Just as Harry’s projectile takes out their first attacker, Eggsy is ready for the second, firing the last of his rounds to take him down almost simultaneously. They are shooting to incapacitate and have already left half a dozen unconscious bodies in their wake.

“ _It will be simply lovely this time of the year._   He says.”

As soon as Harry stands he’s moving, as graceful as ever and in synch with Eggsy as they confiscate the fallen pair’s weapons to use as their own.  They aren’t as elegant as theirs, but they have just run out of ammunition. “Was I wrong in that assessment?” Harry asks with a brilliant smile.

They take up position at the end of the next hall, waiting patiently for the next round they can already hear coming.

“That’s not the bleedin’ point!”  Eggsy insists, though he is smiling as well.  The adrenaline makes him a little crazy, and Harry just finishes it off for him. It’s perfect and he loves it. Loves him.

Footsteps become much clearer so they both duck around the walls and fire off three quick rounds.  “Then I fail to see what the problem is, my darling.”

This junction secure they continue along the corridor, walking in silence while they asses what they will meet next.  There is shouting from beyond the next heavy wooden door they come to.  Harry holds up four fingers, and Eggsy nods, agreeing. It is how many distinct voices they can hear, but of course they are ready for anything.

Which turns out to be good, since there are actually a dozen of them.

“Did you  _know_ the Silver Commission would be here planning a massive art heist when you planned our romantic –  _anniversary –_ getaway?”  Eggsy asks over the chaos that ensues.

They move together, using the distraction one causes for the other to come in unseen and take their next attacker out.  “Of course not.  How could I have possibly know that?”

Eggsy gives him a flat, unamused look for the briefest of seconds then fires at a man coming up from behind Harry.

Harry sighs, ducking into a spin to kick the legs out from someone. “I  _may_ have known.”  

It is like a dance, something they have performed together time and time again.  It is a give and take of power, momentum and speed that culminates in something ferocious.  Alone they would be terrifying.  

Together they are nearly unstoppable.  

“Harry.” Eggsy says after ducking out of his way so Harry could throw a knife, lodging it in someone’s leg.  “Will you marry me?”

For moment Harry looks at him in confusion before a large, slightly shaky smile takes over his features.

But they aren’t finished yet.  “I was going to do a romantic dinner…”  Eggsy continues, rounding on their next victim.  “Candle light..."  he throws the man over his shoulder, "...violin music playing in the back ground the whole damn thing, but something came up.”  He fires another round at the  _thing that fucking came up._   “Besides – “

They both fire simultaneously and the last two bodies fall to the ground.

Harry finishes for him. “I feel this way is much more perfect for the two of us, don’t you.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”  The come together in a passionate kiss, surrounded by mostly unconscious art thieves. Just like their fighting their kiss is a finely tuned dance, familiar and beautiful.  There is a hint of more in this one, a promise of forever.   Harry is the air in his lungs and ground beneath his feet, steady and beautiful, always.  

“So is that a yes?” Eggsy asks when they finally part, looking up at Harry entirely breathless.

And the way Harry looks at him then - like he always looks at him really – as if Eggsy is his entire world makes his heart stutter in his chest.  “Of course I will.”

Their next kiss is interrupted by the sound of movement and Harry breaks it first, reaching to his side to grab the wrist of the man attempting to stab Eggsy.

“I beg your pardon.” He says, thoroughly offended.  “But we were having a moment.”  And punches him square in the face.


End file.
